


Who Would've Thought I'd Get You? (Little 'Ol Me)

by orgaziam



Series: Favorite Songs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Beta Niall, Bottom Zayn, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Niall has special superpowers, Omega Zayn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Liam, Possessiveness, Smut, Top Liam, only a bit tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgaziam/pseuds/orgaziam
Summary: Liam isn’t exactly territorial.But Zayn was his first, damn it.





	1. Through Drought and Famine, Natural Disasters (my baby has been around for me)

Liam isn't exactly territorial.

 

Sure, he likes having a designated seat at the dining table that no one else sits in, and maybe he's reluctant to let people into his room to see his things, and he's not exactly fond when he finds Louis drinking out of _Liam's_ coffee mug when he's hungover. But those are all things that Liam can get over easily. He'll just sit in whatever seat is unoccupied, shove a few things into his closet he doesn't want other people to see before inviting them in, and drink out of Louis' mug. It's fine, really. 

 

Coming from a less fortunate family and being thrown into this industry at such a young age, he's very humble and thankful for everything he has. He's not like other alphas who feel their masculinity decline at something that's theirs being taken away from them.

 

But Zayn was his friend first, damn it.

 

And okay, when you spend the entirety of your day every day of the year, for multiple years, with the same four boys, it's kind of hard to get possessive over one another.

 

But there was a time where _Liam_ was the one that Zayn would go to for comfort, back when they were still on The X Factor and unsure what each competition would bring them. _Liam_ was the one Zayn would bunk with when the heat wasn't working in their tour bus, the one who would room with Liam before they were each able to have their own. And when Zayn was feeling homesick but they didn't have a break coming up for months, _Liam_ was the one he would go to for a good manly cry and a nice cuddle.

 

That time was before either of them had presented, sure, but still. Liam's alpha status hasn't changed who Liam is. Sure, a few of his senses have heightened and every three months he has to lock himself away in a hotel room for a couple of days, and maybe he walks a bit more confidently into a room knowing the effect he has on people, but he's still very much the same person he was before the show and long before he met the four boys who would change his life forever. He's still the same guy who was practically best friends with Zayn. He hasn't evolved into a different person by presenting as an alpha, he's just evolved into a better version of himself. A more confident, happy one, that isn't as easily breakable as he once was.

 

And the bond they shared was truly different from the ones the other boys have had. He loves all four of them, but there was always something about his time spent with Zayn that he cherished more than anything.

 

They were both always more quiet, more subdued and comfortable when left to their own devices. They had a shared love for anything fiction, from superhero comics to Star Wars to the world of Hogwarts. They were both bullied when they were younger, as well, Liam for being weak and chubby, and constantly in and out of hospitals due to his kidneys, while Zayn was treated differently for his skin tone and religious affiliations. They found a comfortable friendship together, built off of shared experiences of pain and humiliation.

 

And as much as he loves the other boys, loves the way Niall always gets him laughing even in the darkest of times, the way Harry wholly supports all of Liam's desires and decisions, the way Louis pushes him to be more daring and brave, there's always been something comforting in the way Zayn's always been there for him. Something different to anything Liam's ever experienced with anyone.

 

He misses the way the other boy would lay a calm hand on Liam's arm whenever Liam was upset as a way to ground him, misses the way Zayn would smooth a thumb over Liam's brow to relax his features when he was angry, the way the other boy would smile encouragingly whenever Liam tried to sing something out of his comfort zone.

 

And things were fine for a while after Liam had presented as an alpha, not long after they had been signed after The X Factor. Things didn't change until just a couple months after, when the five boys were lounging in the tour bus on their way to their hotel for the night, somewhere in the States, and a faint, sweet smell consumed their senses. 

 

It was a blur of commotion after that, and all Liam remembers is Niall (bless him) quickly alerting security and helping get Zayn away from the three alphas, all in shock that the other boy had presented so late and unable to resist their biological urges. They were so sure that at 17, Zayn was a beta like Niall, though it wasn't unusual for someone to present late. If anything, it grew harder for their management to continue portraying Zayn as a beta, especially since Zayn had a slightly slimmer and more petite form compared to the others.

 

And while Niall has tried to tell Liam multiple times it's probably just that Zayn's now-presented omega status isn't as comfortable around alphas, he doesn't buy it.

 

Sure, it would make sense that Zayn would be a little hesitant to be around he, Harry, and Louis, considering the three of them are alphas and likely to react a little differently to Zayn, but that's just the thing. He doesn't hesitate at all when it comes to Louis or Harry, always willing to hang out with the other two and get up to some mischief. He'll even initiate it sometimes, leaning on the curly haired lad's shoulder when they're having a movie night or begging Louis to hotbox the hotel bathroom with him.

 

But he never wants to hang with Liam anymore. Ever.

 

Unless it's with one of the other boys, which Liam shouldn't really mind considering they're all like brothers to him.

 

But then there's times like this where he especially gets fed up.

 

"What's going on?" he asks, not meaning for the words to come out as harsh as they sound, but his tone is laced with irritation regardless. His eyes narrow slightly at the sight in front of him, Zayn curled on the couch between Harry and Niall, their limbs tangled in a mess to the point where he doesn't know who ends where, Louis perched at their feet, head resting on Niall's calf and an arm thrown casually over Harry and Zayn's laps.

 

He can feel the blood thrumming in his veins at the sight, a feeling that, despite being an alpha and more prone to feelings of aggression and possessiveness, he doesn't experience often. But tonight, which was just supposed to be a fun night for him and Zayn to watch the new Spiderman movie together (aka alone from everyone else), is now ruined by the presence of the three people who get enough Zayn time, honestly.

 

"We heard you were watching a movie, so we decided to come join," Louis says, eyeing Liam questioningly at the sight of Liam's territorial stance, his arms crossed and legs spread firmly. "Although I'm not fond of superhero movies, so I figured we'd all watch some classic Grease instead." He waves the DVD case at Liam, and it takes all of Liam's strength not to grab it from him and chuck it right at his head, angry at the other three for ruining his one chance at being alone with Zayn tonight.

 

And it'd be fine if it were just this once. In fact, Liam would probably be upset about it for a bit and then get over it eventually, just rejoicing in having a couple hours of bonding time with his pack, but it's not _just this once._ The boys have ruined pretty much any shot he's had at spending alone time with Zayn ever since they started this tour, and it's frustrating beyond the least.

 

"Liam," Niall says, his calm voice breaking through the thrumming in Liam's ears. His brown eyes meet blue ones on instinct, and he feels his muscles relax slightly, but he still feels on edge. Niall being the beta of the group has always made him perfect for situations like these. A pack with three alphas is never easy, especially not such a small, close-knit group like their own, and poor Niall always finds himself in the middle of every argument or scuffle just trying to calm everyone down. Liam wants to say it doesn't happen very often, but their personalities clash fairly often considering they're constantly with one another.

 

"Come sit down," Niall says quietly, scooting closer to Zayn (which Liam glares even harder at) to make room for Liam on the small couch. He hesitates for a moment, ready to just turn around and head back to his own hotel room, having no interest in watching Grease for the 294789328th time in his life and not getting to spend his night with Zayn like he anticipated.

 

He even wore his nice cologne today, the Armani one that blends nicely with his natural pheromones and always has Zayn leaning toward him more than usual. 

 

But then his eyes catch curious brown--no, gold--ones looking at him thoughtfully, a small frown on beautifully plump lips, and he finds himself caving instantly.

 

After all, he's never been able to deny Zayn of anything, even if the other boy doesn't have to verbally express his want for Liam to stay.

 

That's how he finds himself spending the rest of his night wedged uncomfortably between his blonde bandmate and the arm of the couch, singing along to Summer Nights and trying hard to forget his annoyance at his other three bandmates.

 

 

 

{~}

 

 

 

They're long done with tour, but their new album releases in less than a month and management has them running back and forth doing promotions all around the world. They just left Japan, and were in the Philippines not long ago, and now they're in the States again. They have a couple interviews in New York and then they're free to go their respective ways for two weeks before starting tours again.

 

And as tiring as it is, it's also exciting, being able to see so much of the world and meet so many people who enjoy their music. Seeing different people come together just to support he and his four brothers is incredible and better than any dream he's ever had. He went from singing alone in the shower to singing on stage in front of millions, and it still overwhelms him that this is the life he gets to live.

 

So as worn out as he is after days of constant travelling, he tries his best to focus on the bright parts, which means he's able to handle all of the stress a bit better than his bandmates, who have been a little bit moodier than usual. Even Niall has put in a strict no-fighting rule, which includes play-fighting, because he really can't be bothered to deal with anyone else's bullshit.

 

But this was definitely not something Liam was anticipating.

 

"Where's Zayn?" he asks, looking around the room to see only three of his four bandmates, their security guards giving them a moment of privacy outside. They're in the greenroom just minutes before an interview, the omega nowhere in sight. In fact, he hasn't seen Zayn all morning, but his absence is especially obvious right now, considering they have a public appearance to make in just a few moments.

 

Louis and Harry look at each other briefly, before turning to Niall for help. The blonde continues to hum a soft tune in the corner and occupies himself with his phone. Sensing the eyes on him, he looks up briefly to meet their eyes and snorts, "Not my place. Handle your own issues for once," he says, following it up with a "ridiculous alphas, I swear," before turning back to his phone.

 

"What? What happened?" Liam asks, looking at the other two alphas furiously. The way they cower at his tone in guilt is unlike typical alphas, but Liam has always had a sternness to him that the other boys find intimidating, their biological status aside.

 

The worried looks on Louis and Harry's faces don't do anything to ease his nerves, but fortunately for them (and unfortunately for Liam), they don't have any time to actually answer before their security is entering the greenroom and whisking them away, off to where their scheduled interview is to take place.

He meets Paul's eyes on the way to their destination, "We can't do the interview without Zayn, Paul. We have to wait for him."

 

Paul looks at him curiously, "They didn't—? Nevermind," he says, glancing at his watch and realizing he doesn't have much time to explain, "Zayn can't do the interview."

 

"What? Why not?" Liam asks, but once again he's unable to get a response before he's shoved into the interview room along the three other boys, forced to flip a switch and put on a smile for the cameras and audience. 

 

He doesn't pay much to the interview, mind still on Zayn's missing presence, and when the interviewer asks about it, he doesn't buy Niall's claim that he has the flu. It's always their go-to when someone can't make it to an event, which ends up being quite rare, and a part of him worries about Zayn's wellbeing.

 

He knows it's not Zayn's heat, knows that it isn't due for another month or so, so he can't help but feel worried at the thought of the other boy not feeling well.

 

As soon as they're out of the interview, he pulls Niall aside and asks him for the truth, but the blonde boy just shakes his head, "I'm not getting involved in this. Let me have some peace, please," he says.

Liam can feel the blood start thrumming in his veins, willing away his alpha instincts, "I have half a mind to use the alpha voice on you, ya know," he points out, but Niall throws his head back in laughter at the empty threat.

"You wouldn't," he points out, referring to the agreement the five made long ago when they all first presented, promising not to use their biological traits to make the others do things they didn't want to do. 

Betas had the ability to relieve alphas of their anger by just turning their eyes a soft shade of blue, something Niall ended up doing quite often to get the three boys to calm down. But that wasn't all a beta's eyes could do. If they were close enough to the alpha they were trying to placate, they could knock them unconscious with just one hard look. Niall had done it once on accident to Louis, after the two had presented in the same week and Louis was angry at losing a Fifa match. It had ended with Louis passed out on the couch and the four boys completely unsure of how to fix it. When he had finally woken up, it was like the brown-haired boy was in a trance, completely unaware of his surroundings, until he finally came to hours later. Meanwhile, omegas have the ability to use their pheromones to get alphas and betas to do whatever they please. Liam can't tell if Zayn has ever done it on purpose, or if Liam's just always been willing to please the raven-haired omega, but he finds himself caving in to the boy's needs more often than not. 

 

For alphas, it was their alpha voice, which could only be used on people they were familiar with to get the truth out of them. Liam has never had any interest in using it, has never liked the idea of forcing someone to do anything for him just because he's an alpha, which is why Niall knows better than to believe his empty threats.

 

"Where is he?" Liam asks instead, his eyes pleading as his fingers itched to hold a certain omega in his arms. "Please, Niall, I—you have to just tell me where he is."

 

"Liam, I don't think that's the best idea right now. You're too close to your rut, and—“ Niall said, but Liam grasped his shoulders firmly, his brown eyes gazing harshly into blue as he bit out, "—Niall. I need to know. Where. is. he?"

 

Niall shuddered at the low tone, not quite an alpha voice but demanding enough that he muttered out, "Back in his hotel room."

 

Liam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, letting go of the tight grip he had on Niall's shoulder and muttering out a soft apology before saying, "thank you."

He heads out quickly in the opposite direction, mindful of his personal security guard now following him on his trail, but not quick enough to miss Niall's "Be careful, Liam!" directed at him.

 

He doesn't dwell on what that could mean, just files the words into his mind for later, his brain too occupied with the need to find a certain omega and make sure he's okay. 

 

 

 

{~}

 

 

 

When he finally arrives outside of Zayn's hotel room, a long car ride and seemingly longer elevator ride later, he doesn't know what to do other than just stand there. His security left him once he made it in the lobby safely, so he doesn't feel pressured to just knock on the door or walk in, but he still feels like an idiot standing there, not knowing how to explain his need to check in with Zayn, something in his senses telling him the other boy is in distress and that he needs to help.

 

He doesn't have time to dwell on it though, before the door is opening wide to reveal a teary-eyed Zayn clad in nothing but boxers and a large shirt he recognizes as his own, hair softly cascading around his cheekbones as his lips tilt downward in a frown. His eyes are big and wide as they stare at Liam's chest, avoiding eye contact in a sign of submission that is so unlike Zayn, his fingers gripping tightly at the shirt falling over his small frame. The room behind him is still dark, despite it being midday, the only light in the room coming in from behind the curtains covering the windows.

 

He doesn't have time to ask how Zayn knew he was there, before Zayn softly murmurs, "I recognized your scent outside the door," which makes sense since Liam's scent is unusually stronger now that he's only a couple weeks from his rut. Zayn's fingers grasp at his (Liam's) shirt wrapped around his frame and he looks down at his feet, refusing to make eye contact with Liam.

 

And it really does catch Liam off guard seeing Zayn like this sometimes, because he rarely thinks about Zayn being an omega. The boy is so often sure of himself, his head held up confidently when he walks into a room, always making eye contact with people and never wavering at harsh tones. A constant, contagious smile is always on his soft lips, his golden brown eyes lighting up every room he walks into. And he can even be demanding when he wants, always clear at letting people know not to take advantage of his status.

 

And Liam is always sure to never view him as weak, because Zayn is far from being easily breakable. He's incredibly brave, rivaling Louis in being mischievous and daring, always wanting to do something new and have a good time. He doesn't let his biology determine who he is, something Liam's always admired from him. 

 

But there are times when the other boy closes in on himself, needs a helping hand to get himself away from his dark thoughts, or times when he needs reassurance before performing in front of a large crowd or talking to the media about something that's been on his mind. And there are times when his head bows at the compliments he receives from their loving fans, when he smiles shyly at little kids who recognize him and ask him innocent questions that make his heart fill with joy. Times when they're all play fighting and he submits easily, not wanting to contribute to conflict. Times when one of them is upset and he steps in with reassurances and kind gestures, always wanting to see his pack members happy.

 

And it makes Liam want to protect him even more, to crack open his ribcage and nestle Zayn in right alongside his heart, to shield him away from any negativity in the world that could possibly come his way.

 

He's reminded of Zayn standing in front of him when he sees the boy's sock-clad feet shuffle against the hotel carpet, guessing the boy's bare legs might be growing cold at the air coming in from the hallway. He lays his hand carefully on Zayn's waist, walking him backward enough so that he can shuffle inside of the dark room and close the door behind them. He leans against it but doesn't remove his hand from its spot, feeling Zayn slightly lean into the touch.

 

And it's definitely something new for them, but it's not like they haven't ever touched before. The two haven't been alone in months, if Liam's mental clock is anything to go by, let alone this close to one another, and it feels oddly intimate. He carefully breathes in and out through his nose, his alpha instincts too reactive to Zayn's strong scent lingering throughout the room, whips of vanilla and cedar circling around him.

 

"Are you okay?" he asks Zayn, looking down to gaze at the lad in his arms. Zayn is still avoiding his gaze but he nods, and Liam doesn't miss the moment of hesitation before the little shake of his head.

 

"What happened?" he asks, his protective instincts taking over as he senses the signs of distress in the other boy. Zayn continues to avoid his gaze, but a soft whimper is released behind his plump lips before he's leaning into Liam's chest, standing on his tiptoes to scent at the gland on Liam's neck, omega instincts seeking out the alpha pheromones, and—

 

"Oh, love," Liam whispers, carefully wrapping both his arms around the boy's waist to carry him over to the bed. He sets him down on the edge of the mattress to let him sit down and he moves to kneel between the boy's legs, but Zayn doesn't let go of him, sniffing softly into his neck. Tears catch onto Liam's shirt but he can't be bothered, more concerned about what has Zayn in this state.

 

And he recognizes it all too well, saw it with his own sister who presented as an omega years ago, with the way she leaned into her fiancé for comfort after hearing some cruel words from her boss one day at work, having been denied a promotion she worked hard for for being "too submissive" and therefore unreliable. He had expressed his concern to his mom, who explained omega subspace to him and had reassured him that his sister just needed some comfort from the ones she loved before she could be ready to talk about things. She had explained to Liam the feelings of dread and anxiety that could sometimes be all too consuming for an omega's inner mind, and how they would sometimes cave in on themselves before reaching out to others. How an alpha's protective nature could help them feel reassured and safe, and how important it was to make an omega feel cherished.

 

He wasn't sure what caused this in Zayn, his mind flittering back to earlier when Louis and Harry looked hesitant to tell him something in the greenroom, but he's sure to hurt whoever caused Zayn to feel this way.

 

He feels Zayn slightly shake against him, his small frame feeling incredibly fragile beneath Liam's arms.

 

"I'm here, love, it's okay," he says softly, not entirely sure how to comfort Zayn but unwilling to let go of the other boy. He runs his hands soothingly over the other boy's frame, one hand brushing the boy's hair away from his face and the other gripping tightly to his waist. He lets his pheromones spread throughout the room, the smell of pine and ginger blending with Zayn's sweet smell to create a warm, comforting atmosphere.

 

He feels suddenly unsure of whether or not he should stay. His instincts are telling him not to go anywhere, but the little voice in his head betrays him by reminding him that he and Zayn have barely talked, let alone touched, in months, and that maybe Zayn would rather have someone else comfort him while in subspace. One of the other boys, maybe.

 

He bites back a growl at the thought, but the way his chest rumbles quietly has Zayn shaking slightly and holding on impossibly tighter.

 

"Do you want me to get anyone?" he asks, voice slightly tight at the thought of Zayn needing someone else instead of him. After all, he was Zayn's friend first, long before they had presented and Zayn started spending less time with him and more with the others. 

 

"No," he hears the other boy mutter quietly, and his alpha reacts happily to hearing that. He refrains himself from letting out another growl, instead tuning all of his attention back onto Zayn.

 

"Do you want me to stay, then?" he asks quietly, hoping to confirm that Zayn wants him there. He feels Zayn nod against his neck, the bridge of his nose digging into the soft skin of his neck as his head moves. Liam smiles softly, moving to lay Zayn down on the bed the best he can while having the other boy's limbs wrapped tightly around him. 

 

He moves them under the covers, hoping the added warmth of the blankets will help stop the omega from shaking. Zayn's arms slightly loosen around Liam's frame, the shudders previously raking through his body slowly coming to a halt, but his face doesn't move from its place in Liam's neck, his warm breath fanning across the skin there and making Liam himself shudder. He keeps Zayn's body firmly against his own with one hand at the curve of his back and brings the other one up to cover the back of Zayn's head, keeping his face buried into Liam's neck. Liam lets his fingers comb softly through the thick strands of hair there, feeling Zayn's body soften against his chest.

 

"We'll talk about it when you're ready, but I promise you you're safe with me," he whispers quietly after some time has passed, unsure if Zayn is even still awake until one of Zayn's hands comes up to rest right over Liam's beating heart, a small bit of reassurance that Zayn is listening.

He smiles softly and buries his face in Zayn's hair, breathing in the citrus of his shampoo and letting himself enjoy the small moment they have together, listening as Zayn's breathing starts to even out and his frame stops shaking. He follows him to sleep not long after, eyes closing and relaxing with the pliant omega in his arms.

 

It's the best he's slept in months. 

 

 

{~}


	2. Kingdoms Have Fallen, Angels Are Calling (none of that could ever make me leave)

Liam wakes up feeling completely refreshed.

 

The covers are warm where they're tucked in around his body, the smell of vanilla still strong as it swims in the air around him. He's reminded of last night's events when he realizes he's not in his own hotel bed, and he reaches an arm out to pull Zayn back into his chest except—

Except Zayn isn't there.

He takes his head out from under the covers and looks around the room, and despite Zayn's scent heavily consuming his senses, the omega is nowhere to be found.

Confused, he sits up and stretches, taking a look at the clock to see what time it is. It's a lot later than he's used to waking up, the numbers "11:58 AM" blinking at him in red, so it's not unusual that Zayn is already up and awake.

He gets up and grabs his phone, realizing he's still wearing his clothes from yesterday and feeling slightly uncomfortable. Luckily they don't have anywhere to be until late in the afternoon, so Liam has a couple hours to get dressed in something comfortable and find Zayn. 

A brief look around the hotel room tells him Zayn isn't there, but his strong lingering scent suggests he didn't leave too long ago.

He's half concerned and half worried about why Zayn has left. He's not sure if the other boy had plans this early, considering he hasn't talked to him in weeks, but it's unusual for an omega in subspace to just leave their place of comfort. He hopes vaguely that Zayn's absence at least means he's feeling better. 

His alpha lets out a low, happy growl in knowing he helped the omega.

He looks around for any sort of note from the boy, even checks his phone to see if he has any messages, and when he doesn't see any he's temped to leave one himself, but decides to just find Zayn in person. 

Once he's certain Zayn is nowhere to be found in the hotel room, he grabs his things and heads to his shared room with Harry down the hall. That's a strange thing itself, since the alphas rarely get paired together when it comes to hotel rooms. 

Liam likes to think he's okay when it comes to sharing a room, but Harry and Louis can get a little possessive over their space, always claiming different parts of the room and getting aggressive easily. Niall is usually paired with one of the alphas because of his naturally calming nature, while Zayn is always given his own room.

He tries not to think anything of it, but when he sees that the hotel room door is already open, he can't help but be annoyed.

Someone easily could have gotten into their room with Harry's carelessness, and considering the five of them aren't exactly nobodies and that there's a concerning lack of security patrolling their floor, he's half worried someone broke into their room.

Furious, he pushes past the door and walks into the hotel room, headed towards the sleeping mass of pillows and bodies on Harry's bed, "Why was our door—"

 

He comes to a halt when he registers it, the raven-haired lump curled into the younger alpha on the small twin-sized bed, face barely visible but still recognizable to Liam.

 

He feels his hands twitch at his sides and he can't stop the rumble that leaves his chest at the sight of Harry with the omega that was just in his arms not too long ago. He can feel his blood thrumming in his veins, his heart beating faster to catch up.

 

He doesn't even realize he's growling until he feels the room start to vibrate from the sound, his blood rushing to the surface of his skin in an attempt to calm him down. He feels ready to attack, his alpha screaming _mine mine mine_. 

 

Before he can react, there's a warm hand on his shoulder and a pair of blue eyes in front of him. Niall, his mind registers through the anger.

 

He tries his best to let the beta's warmness pull him back to a state of tranquility, but the little voice in his head betrays him, reminding him that there's another alpha with _his_ omega. _His_. Laying on the bed in front of him.

 

The words are being chanted as an ugly reminder in his head, and he can feel his nails digging into his palms, creating little dents in the flesh. He can't bring himself to look away from the pair.

 

"Liam," he hears Niall call again, attempting to push him away from his spot at the end of the bed. 

 

Funnily enough, the two on the bed have yet to react to the situation, still sleeping peacefully and completely unaware of the situation. It makes him feel even angrier, if possible.

 

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's for your own good," is the last thing he hears Niall say, before the blue eyes before him turn an icy shade. It's the last thing he sees before his vision starts getting blurry and pale arms wrap around him, keeping him from hitting the floor as he falls unconscious.

 

 

 

{~}

 

 

"Rise and shine, Liam."

 

His mind feels incredibly dizzy, brown eyes opening wide to focus on his surroundings. He feels around his body, feels where the duvet is tucked warmly against his body. He feels too hot and can barely see anything but a bright, blinding light coming from what he assumes is a window. He attempts to bring the duvet over his head to shield his pupils from the sensitivity, but he feels like he has no control over his limbs. He attempts to get some words out, to ask where he is and what's happened, but no sound leaves his dry throat.

 

"Sucks, doesn't it?" he hears. He vaguely recognizes the voice, but his mind can barely focus long enough to figure out who it is. "It'll feel like that for a bit, but it'll get better. I'll hold off on teasing you for now."

 

 _Louis,_ his mind supplies, after a few moments of just lying around, head feeling empty and fuzzy. He thinks he can feel the warmth of someone being near him if he focuses hard enough, but it only confuses him more because Louis' voice sounded far away.

 

He blinks in an attempt to clear up his vision, but it does nothing for him. He lets out a long breath and tries to focus on the thrumming in his veins, tries to bring his mind back in tune with his body, but it's no use. He feels too weak, like he's back in primary being beat to a pulp by ruthless kids on the playground.

 

"I didn't know it would be this bad," he hears from next to him. He recognizes it as Niall, the Irish lilt to his voice giving him away immediately. 

 

A warm hand comes out to rest on his forehead, brushing the matted strands away from his body. He feels like he's drenched in sweat, his body too hot underneath the duvet, but he can't figure out how to communicate that he wants them off. His clothes feel itchy against his skin, the layers only adding to his discomfort. 

He imagines this is what an omega feels like in heat.

 

"It's for the best. There's no telling what he would've done to poor Harold," he hears Louis say, and just like that he feels everything come back to him.

 

He lets out a low growl, sounding weaker than normal due to his fuzzy state, but Niall's presence calms him down regardless. The beta's touch is enough to placate the alpha in him, to bring him back down to earth and help him reason again.

 

He doesn't understand what's gotten into him. He's never felt so out of control of his body before, has never felt like he and his alpha are too distinct beings occupying the same body. He's always been able to reason with himself and work things out. He lets out a dissatisfied grunt.

 

"It's your rut, I think it's coming up soon. I can smell it from here," one of the boys says, as if reading his mind. He can't register who, but he feels a cold pressure against his lips and someone is tilting his head upwards, and before he knows it there's a cold liquid— water, Liam, _it's fucking water_ — running down his throat. 

 

He swallows it down, humming gratefully as his dry throat starts feeling better immediately.

 

They sit in silence for a minute, Liam slowly coming to as the two boys wait patiently, just supplying him with attention until he feels like himself again.

 

"What happened?" he asks, once he feels comfortable enough to talk. 

 

His eyes have slowly started focusing on his surroundings, but all he can see is two fuzzy figures surrounding him. He can't make out their expressions, but he figures they look as terrified as he was the time Louis was put into a sedated state by Niall.

 

He doesn't know why he asked that, knows very well what happened just moments (hours? days? he doesn't really know how long it's been, really) before, but he wants an explanation. Wants to know why Niall did it, wants to know what happened when he went under. 

 

Most importantly, where is Zayn?

 

"I had to put you under. I know we agreed not to a long time ago, but I honestly think it was for the best Li. I don't think I've ever seen any of you three alphas like that, let alone did I expect that from you," he hears Niall say from next to him. He looks over at his fuzzy outline, can barely make out his facial expressions, but the tone in his voice gives off that the blonde almost feels guilty.

 

"It's okay," he mutters, not really mad at the other boy. He doesn't know what he would have done if Niall hadn't stepped in, if there was anything else that could have prevented him from reacting badly. 

 

Or worse, if he had actually ended up hurting someone.

 

He reaches out towards the beta, wanting to pull him into his chest and reassure him it's okay, but he misses terribly, hitting a pillow and nearly falling over in result. He hears Louis and Niall laugh, but he can't bother to feel embarrassed.

 

"Want to talk about it?" Niall asks him quietly, after they've settled down a little.

 

He hesitates, not really sure how to explain. He's able to make out Louis' face in the distance, sitting at the chair at the desk across from the bed. Usually the older alpha is teasing, takes advantage of any moment to poke fun at the other boys, but the fact that even Louis is willing to be serious for once reassures him that he's safe to talk about whatever.

 

"Where is he?" he asks instead.

"He's off with Harry. Thought it'd be best to keep the two of them away from you for a bit," Niall says pointedly, and he shakes off any negative thoughts the idea of the two of them being together brings him. He tries not to feel guilty.

 

"I just—," he starts off with, not quite sure how to continue. He feels Niall rub a hand over his shoulder, prompting him to continue. "I don't know what came over me. Last night things were fine, he and I spent the night together. I assume you boys already know, but," he says, referring to their unwillingness to tell him yesterday about Zayn's absence, "when I went to his room last night he was in subspace. I stayed with him and I woke up so happy knowing I helped him through it. Then I went to my room and I just saw them there with— and I just felt— ridiculous. Like I was an idiot for thinking I was who he needed to help him through it." After a short pause, he adds, "Like he and I were still friends."

 

"Oh, Li," Niall says softly, barely audible over Louis', "What?! Why would you think you two aren't friends?"

 

Liam breathes in shakily, blinking his eyes a few times to focus on the duvet still draped over his legs, "He's barely talked to me in months. Any time I ask to do something he invites someone else along. I just— I wish we could go back to the old days when he always came to _me_ for everything, you know?"

 

"Liam, he's just as much our friend as he is yours," Niall points out, "We're entitled to hang out with him, too."

 

"No," Liam says sharply, shaking his head. Upon Niall's pointed stare, he clarifies, "No, I mean, of course you guys can hang out with him. But I haven't had a one-on-one conversation with him in months."

 

"Well," Louis says, the teasing lilt back to his voice. His blue eyes sparkle with amusement as he leans forward in his chair, "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

 

Liam scoffs, "What— of course, you dolt. That's what I mean. Any time I try and talk to him he just brushes me off or invites someone else along to our plans. Hell, we couldn't even have our movie night a couple days ago without you lads interrupting."

 

He hears Niall take in a sharp intake of breath next to him, and Louis' amused expression fades immediately.

 

"Oh, Liam. I'm sorry—"

 

"We didn't know—"

 

"—We wouldn't have come if we knew that you—"

 

"—Knew that I what?" Liam interrupts, confused by what Niall means.

 

"Well, you like him, obviously. Right?" Louis asks, confused. As if he's clearly stating the obvious and—

 

Here they go. The thing Liam has been struggling to come to terms with for a while.

 

"I don't—"

 

"Li, don't deny it. Not to us, your own brothers," Louis says softly, his expression still serious, though a small smile tilts the corners of his lips us.

 

"I don't. I really don't," he insists, but his heart starts thrumming a little louder in his chest, his senses suddenly heightened again. He tries to shake the feelings away, not wanting his heightened pheromones to give him away.

 

"Wouldn't want to ruin the group like that," he says instead, shaking his head as he starts picking at the duvet, not sure what to do with his hands. "Besides, probably just the rut talking," he adds on, shrugging.

 

Niall and Louis don't respond to that, just look at each other briefly before staring back at him sadly. He can't bring himself to meet their gazes, to confront the one thing that's been on his mind for years now.

 

Being in love with his bandmate. With his once best friend. 

 

With the only person he wants to spend his life with. With the omega his alpha imprinted on long ago, before the golden eyed boy had even presented. Before anyone else put as much faith in him as the boy from Bradford.

 

"Anyways, lads," he says, brushing off the heaviness in his chest at the thoughts running through his head, attempting to stand up despite how numb his limbs feel, "We have an interview to do soon. It's best we get ready."

 

He ignores the sad looks his two bandmates give him, knows what's implied in their forlorn expressions, can't bring himself to face that level of rejection just yet.

 

After all, it's for the best, right?

 

 

 

 

{~}

 

 

 

The interview is over. Liam has successfully avoided looking over at Zayn, nestled into his side delicately on the too-small couch. 

 

He thinks these interviewers should have taken into account by now that there are five of them who can barely fit on a two-person sofa, especially considering three of them are alphas and considered territorial and spacious by nature.

 

And though he's never had a problem being this close to his boys before, he feels more uncomfortable after the day's events than he has ever before sitting between Louis and Zayn.

 

He managed to keep his arms to his sides instead of wrapping the right one around Zayn's shoulders like he would've any other day. Tried to lean as much into Louis as he could, the blue-eyed boy's firm grip on his left shoulder keeping him grounded. The presence of the other alpha helping him feel secure.

 

When they finally walk out of the room, after being hounded about their personal lives more so than their recent album and tour, he feels ready to go back to his room and just rest.

 

His body has other plans for him though. 

 

The air around him feels slightly thicker, and the blood pumping through his veins a constant flow through his body. He can feel his rut coming soon, knows he needs to get to the hotel soon.

 

He takes a moment to lean against the wall outside of their interview room, mindful of all the crew members and expensive equipment around him. 

 

He breathes in through his nose, pressing his forehead into the crook of his elbow, wondering if he even has time to make it back to his hotel room before it hits. He's never felt so out of control over his body as much as he has today, doesn't think he can push it off any further, the feeling all too consuming.

 

Luckily Caroline doused him in cologne before he arrived, so the smell of it hasn't spread too much into the air around him, but he knows his behavior probably has everyone around him on high alert.

 

It doesn't help when he feels a warm hand being placed against his forearm, and he recognizes who it is simply based off of the way his body's first instinct is to lean into the touch. He turns around to meet the doe-eyed omega's wide gaze, breathing out shakily.

 

He roughly tugs his arm away from the omega's grasp, afraid of his ability to control his body while being so close to the boy.

 

"Are you— Liam, are you okay?" the boy asks, voice sounding like dripping honey to Liam's ears. It takes everything in him to not pull the boy closer to him, to hold him to his chest and carry them back to his hotel room. He takes a step away, shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts.

 

He wouldn't with Zayn. Would never take advantage of the boy in a state like this.

 

Besides, he's supposed to be mad at Zayn? Right? Maybe? Was that what he told himself earlier?

 

He can't remember. Not when the boy smells so sweet, looking at him so beautifully with his wide brown eyes.

 

"Go away," he says, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts. "Just— not now. Go away," he repeats.

 

Zayn frowns, taking a step closer to Liam, "I just— I thought we could talk—"

 

" _I said not now, Zayn!_ "

He breathes out shakily, taking another step back. A small whimper escapes from plump red lips, the omega's eyes tearing up at the low rumble the alpha emitted. For a moment he looks like he wants to take another step towards Liam, but in a flash the raven-haired boy is disappearing down the hall, in the opposite direction of Liam and towards the rest of their bandmates and team. 

 

He barely has time to think about his actions or register what just happened before he's being pulled away in the opposite direction roughly by Paddy, the bulky beta carefully leading him down the hall. 

 

He leans into the comforting touch of the beta, and the last thing he thinks of before he lets his alpha instincts take over is the image of golden orbs watering sadly.

 

Was it really for the best?

 

 

 

{~}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! As always, I would love to hear your feedback.
> 
> I also do realize I haven't delved much into Zayn's character yet, but just know the last chapter will be the longest (and most likely will have a fourth chapter, as well) and you guys will get a little bit more closure on everything going on. No spoilers though, for now. Next chapter will be up soon!
> 
>  
> 
> (Very, very, very soon. Like very. Like I'm so impatient at building suspense with my fics, very)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below!


	3. Everytime I Look Into Your Eyes I See It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. Two chapters in less than 2 hours. Someone come save me.

It's the worst his rut has ever felt in the four years he's had them.

He can't tell if it's the voice in the back of his head begging for a release, or if it's the way sad golden orbs haunt him mercilessly.

 

_Every time I get a bit inside,  
I feel it_

 

He ruts his hips against the mattress, wrapping an arm around himself. He knows all he needs is to knot to relieve him of his misery, to help him come down until the next wave hits, but he can't let himself relax enough to do it.

He punches the mattress beneath him in frustration, biting into the pillow to muffle his grunts.

His fingers itch to wrap around a thin waist, to roam freely against sun-kissed skin. He wants to memorize the way black and colored ink melt into tanned skin with his lips. He wants to muffle his noises into soft raven hair, to feel a warm breath panting against his neck as he ruts his hips against soft flesh. 

And when we're making love,  
Your cries, they can be heard from far and wide

He imagines the soft cries Zayn would emit, the way he'd curve his body into Liam's for comfort. The way he'd stretch out over Liam's lap and just take it when he pounds up into the tight heat, or the way his nimble fingers would grasp at the duvet and bunch it up between his fists. The way he'd hum around Liam's fingers in his mouth, attempting to silence him.

_The walls are thin_ , he'd remind him, despite the rhythm of their hips knocking the headboard against the wall repeatedly, sure enough to disturb whoever ends up unlucky enough to be their neighbors.

 

_It's only the two of us  
Everything I need's between those thighs_

He pictures the way Zayn would wrap his limbs around him. The way Liam's large hands could just wrap around the omega's lithe thighs and maneuver them easily, bending the omega whichever way he pleases.

_Every time I look into your eyes I see it  
You're all I need_

The way soft brown orbs would look at him pleadingly, further edging him towards his release. The way they'd slightly water at feeling so overwhelmed, begging Liam to let him come.

 

_Every time I get a bit inside I feel it  
Boy you make me feel so alive_

 

He comes with one last groan, his body shuddering as his knot pops out, swelling without anything to latch on to. He huffs into the mattress, the alpha in him left unsatisfied at not having mated with a specific omega.

 

_Just be my lover  
Boy, you'll lead me to paradise_

 

He shakes the thoughts out of his head, allows himself to come down from the adrenaline rush. His blood is still pounding through his veins, restoring his body after the long day of his rut spent alone. It's shorter than his usual ruts, likely due to it coming earlier than normal, but felt twice as more intense as he's ever felt it.

 

Guilt consumes him at knowing what (or who, rather) managed to get him through the last 24 hours, letting his frustrations out into the pillow beneath him.

 

He wants to grab a glass of water, wants to go and let out his excess energy at the hotel gym or run laps around his room, wants to replenish his body with some hearty food like he knows he needs, but he can't bring himself to move from his bed.

 

On a whim he reaches for his phone, ignoring his missed calls and messages. He's half tempted to send Zayn a text, to check in on him and apologize, but the image of the boy cuddled in bed with another alpha taunts him. The thought of the boy leaving him during subspace to be with another alpha, of Liam not being enough for Zayn, paints an ugly reminder at the forefront of his mind, and his fingers twitch pathetically against his phone screen. 

 

And damn, does it hurt.

 

He sends Niall a text instead, letting him know his rut is over, before turning the phone off completely and shutting his eyes incredibly tight.

 

He tries to sleep despite the way his skin is drenched with sweat, the duvet sticking to his skin uncomfortably. His mind doesn't stop running with thoughts, doing anything but putting him at ease.

 

It isn't until the adrenaline is long flushed from his body that he can finally relax enough to fall asleep, and even then it's anything but peaceful as he dreams of teary eyes and plump red limps turned downward at the corners.

 

He doesn't know how he's going to get out of this hole he's dug himself into.

 

 

 

{~}

 

 

 

It's hours later, but he doesn't feel like he's rested one bit. He can't tell if he's tired from his body's activities or from feeling consumed by his own guilt.

 

At least his warm bed isn't judging him.

 

If anything, it's being so kind to him, wrapping its arms around him and making him feel so warm, smelling of sweet vanilla and —

 

Oh. 

 

Wait.

 

"Zayn?" he asks, shuffling away from the warm body. Except instead of seeing a mass of raven hair, he sees bleached strands hovering over kind blue eyes.

 

"Not Zayn, but I was with him earlier," the boy says sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he turns slightly away from Liam. "Probably still smell like him, sorry ab' dat."

 

Liam tried to avoid the fluttering feeling of jealousy at the blonde having been with Zayn and settles back comfortably against the boy's cool skin, "Is it bad?"

 

The blonde breathes out audibly, his chest rumbling underneath Liam's head as he chuckles lightly, "Bad? Yes. Terrible? Not quite. Could've been avoided if ya lads learned how to communicate properly? Definitely."

 

"It's not my fault," Liam defends, though he's been blaming himself nonstop for the past two days, so he doesn't quite know how convincing he sounds, "I was starting my rut, I couldn't— I didn't trust myself, couldn't control myself around him."

 

"'M not the one you should be telling, Li," Niall supplies, shrugging under the weight of Liam's head on his chest. "But I think you all have things to tell each other."

 

"Like?" Liam asks, hoping to get some clarification, but Niall just tsks at him to reprimand him.

 

It really does feel like Niall is the alpha of the group sometimes, and he vaguely thinks it's true what they say about betas keeping a pack together. If it weren't for Niall stepping in at times like this, he doesn't think this band would've made it past their first month.

 

"'S not my place to say, but you all could start with talkin' about why Z was in subspace to begin with," he says thoughtfully.

 

"Does it have anything to do with me?" Liam asks, biting on his lower lip. 

 

Niall glares at him.

"Right, right, 's not your place to say," Liam says softly, shaking his head in amusement, "Forgot."

 

"'S okay," Niall says fondly, running his fingertips through Liam's hair in amusement. "Just go talk to one of them," he says, and after a moment, adds, "Probably should shower first, though. Just a suggestion."

 

Liam snorts, "Fair enough. You gonna let me go so I can go?" he jokes, though he really is grateful for the blonde boy. He makes sure his voice shows he's being playful, but the blonde just laughs and shoves him in the direction of the hotel room's shower, unaffected by Liam's remark.

 

"Watch it, I'm the one laying in your nasty fluids. God only knows what you were doing to get through ya' rut," Niall says, and Liam's nose wrinkles as he walks toward the bathroom to take a shower.

 

He makes a mental note to do something nice for Niall one of these days. Maybe buy him a fruit basket or something?

 

He'll let Paddy take care of the actual gift idea, he thinks.

 

 

 

{~}

 

 

 

_And I’ll take some time  
Just to be thankful_

 

 

He steps out of the shower feeling refreshed, the cold water having felt extremely soothing against his overheated skin.

 

He throws on some pants and a pair of sweats, rubbing his freshly-washed hair and torso down with a dry towel.

 

He hears some noise come from the main part of the hotel room, and he steps out ready to be met with Niall again, but a different figure is hunched over the edge of Liam's bed, fingers toying with the still messy duvet.

 

"Zayn," he breathes out, the name rolling off his tongue like it's the only word he knows.

 

Zayn looks up sharply at hearing his name being called, completely unaware that Liam had exited the bathroom. His golden orbs look up at Liam, and Liam swears he can see some remnants of sadness in the boy's expression, only further contributing to his guilt.

 

He walks carefully towards the boy, trying not to feel saddened when Zayn flinches slightly. He keeps some distance between them, careful to not overstep any boundaries before he kneels on the ground before where Zayn is sitting on the bed.

 

Zayn just stares at him, lips pulled into a straight line. After some time, he finally speaks, looking down at where his hands are curled into the white duvet.

 

"Are you still mad at me?"

 

"I —What?" Liam asks, brows furrowing at the unexpected question. "Z, why would I be mad at you? If anything, you should be upset with me."

 

Zayn looks at him briefly, his forlorn brown eyes hinting at his own confusion, "You're not mad at me? But Harry said—"

 

Harry said? 

He shakes his head. Now is not the time.

 

" —No darling, I'm not mad at you," He doesn't know what prompted him to use the term of endearment, but it causes Zayn's cheeks to turn pink as he looks at Liam in disbelief.

 

"But I thought, because it's been a while — and because I, well—"

 

"—Hey," Liam says carefully, reaching out to grasp Zayn's hands in his own, his instincts telling him to ease the distressed omega. "Use your words, Z. I can't understand you if you don't clarify."

 

The omega lets out a shaky breath, but Liam can feel the other boy's fingers tighten around his own just slightly before he starts speaking.

 

"It started that one night, yeah? When me and you were supposed to go to the bar," Liam vaguely remembers it, a few months ago when the two of them wanted to blow off some steam alone, but the other boys ended up tagging along. He nods to show Zayn he remembers, encouraging him to continue, "Well I mentioned it to Louis, and he thought it'd be funny if he and Harry came along."

 

And Liam remembers, though he doesn't know what this has to do with Zayn thinking he's mad at him. Remembers being surprised to see the other two boys there, thinking it would just be he and Zayn that night, long before it became a regular thing for the two to not be left alone together.

 

"He said he thought— I told him some things, and he thought— that it'd be funny if they came along. See if you'd get jealous. Then Niall came because he had a feeling something would go wrong, and it didn't."

 

Liam's eyebrows furrow, but he doesn't interrupt, just let's Zayn continue.

 

"So they made it like a game. Any time you and I were hanging out, they'd say they were coming, too. I didn't want them to. I enjoy hanging with them, yeah, but I wanted to have some time with you. Like the old days," he says, and he doesn't have to say it for Liam to know what he's referring to, because yeah, he misses those days, too.

 

"And I thought, maybe it would happen, and you would get jealous, and I dunno why I wanted that," he says, breaking away from his eye contact with Liam to stare down at his feet, frowning, "So I kept letting them do it, and then that one day— when we were supposed to watch that movie and the boys came along, I could smell you. Probably 'cause of your rut, but I could smell you were angry. And then when you left after the movie ended, I asked Harry, and he said I may have pissed you off for telling them and having them ruin our night. And I — I didn't realize it was affecting you the way it was until Niall and Harry explained to me how it could upset you. How your alpha may have felt rejected."

 

His voice sounds choked up at the end, but Liam doesn't say anything, just takes a moment to let the words register. He doesn't want to get ahead of himself, doesn't want to assume anything, but it all sounds too good to be true. That Zayn wanted him to be jealous, that Zayn avoided him to get a reaction out of him. That he wasn't actually upset with Liam, that he didn't want to not be his friend anymore.

 

"Please just say something?" Zayn says softly, "I felt so guilty, Liam. I didn't even realize—"

 

He doesn't continue, just looks at Liam sadly.

 

"Is that why?" He manages to say after a brief moment of silence. "Is that why you were in subspace?"

 

And Zayn hesitates before he nods, biting at his lower lip softly, "It wasn't your fault, Li, I swear," he clarifies, like he knows that Liam is ready to blame himself, "I didn't know I was in it. Just knew I needed you to make me feel like you weren't mad at me."

 

"Then why did you go to Harry?" he asks softly, not willing to make eye contact with Zayn suddenly, "When I woke up you were gone and with him. What changed?"

 

Zayn shakes his head, "Nothing changed, Liam. I just — I wasn't sure if you just helped me through it because you actually cared or because you were there and just felt like you had to. So I went to Harry, and I told him you were there for me, and he just kinda hugged me and told me to go to sleep. He barely even recognized that I was there," he snorts softly at his last sentence, and Liam can't help but let a breath escape his chest at the thought, feeling some of the tension ease out of his chest at Zayn's admissions.

"I don't know what came over me, but had Niall not been there I don't think either of you would've been safe from me," Liam admits, "It's like when I saw you two I felt like the worst alpha in the world. Like I couldn't even get my own omega out of subspace."

 

He barely registers the words that escaped his mouth when Zayn's lips turn upward at the corners, "Your omega?"

 

He just had to go and ruin everything, huh?

 

"God, I just don't know how to shut my mouth, do I?" Liam says, rubbing at his face with his hand in frustration.

 

"I dunno, quite like hearing you call me your omega," Zayn says teasingly, poking at Liam's chest with his toe. He tries to remain nonchalant, though his cheeks turn pink at his own admission.

 

Liam lets his hand drop from his face, looking at Zayn in disbelief. He grabs the other boy's ankle, grasping it softly. He feels his heart thrum in his chest, his alpha wanting to growl in appreciation at the omega's words, "Is that so?" he asks teasingly. He can feel his pulse quickening, and he's not sure if it's the leftover adrenaline in his system that's giving him this rush of confidence, but he digs his fingers gently into Zayn's soft skin in anticipation.

 

Zayn's smile softens, "If that's okay with you?"

 

If that's okay with him? It's beyond okay with him. 

 

In fact, it's perfect. 

 

Recommended, even.

 

He chooses not to respond with words though, instead gently pulls on the ankle in his grasp, though hard enough that it sends the boy tumbling off the bed and right into Liam's arms. He squeezes impossibly tight around Zayn's frame, ignoring the boy's squeak followed by laughter.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that," he says, nestling his head into the space between Zayn's neck and shoulder. He places a kiss at the exposed skin there, feeling the boy shudder in his grasp.

 

Zayn adjusts his limbs until his knees are straddling Liam's hips on the floor, his arms wrapped around Liam's neck and breathing in his scent. His frame shudders at the still heavy scent of fresh pine.

 

_That I had days full of you, you  
Before it winds down into the memories, it’s all just memories_

 

"So you're not upset with me?" Zayn asks after a while, the words murmured into the crook of Liam's neck.

 

"Don't think I could ever be upset with you," Liam admits softly, brushing his hand down Zayn's back reassuringly. "The other boys for getting in the way of us hanging out together? Maybe. You? Definitely not."

 

Zayn huffs out a laugh, leaning back on Liam's lap to look him in the eyes, "I think that's just your possessive streak talking, babe."

 

"Me? Possessive?" Liam asks, feigning offense.

 

"Mhm," Zayn hums, resting his forehead against Liam's, breathing in their mixed scents of pine and vanilla, "My big, bad, strong, possessive alpha."

 

A low growl rumbles its way through Liam's chest, and Zayn laughs softly.

 

"Say it again."

 

"Alpha," Zayn says mid-laughter, eyes crinkling.

 

"Again," Liam prompts, his own lips turning up at the corners.

 

"Alpha."

 

"Again."

 

"My alpha?"

 

"God, I could listen to that all day," Liam says. He feels elated, gazing up at golden-brown orbs in awe.

 

_Don't you love when I come around (feel something that's right somebody just tell somebody)  
Build you up then I take you down (If you've got someone you like)_

 

Zayn smiles down at him, and Liam reaches up to brush some hair off of his forehead.

 

"I love your hair when it's long," he says. Zayn's smile softens even more, his eyes looking at Liam like he can't believe he's all his.

 

Liam knows the feeling.

 

"Yeah? I miss your long hair too," Zayn says, reaching up to tug at Liam's soft strands. "Miss your curls."

 

"I'll grow them out for you," Liam promises, though he doesn't think they'd suit his face anymore now that he's older. But whatever Zayn wants, he'll do it, no questions asked.

 

"Think I like you best when you're like this, though," Zayn whispers, like the words are a secret for just the two of them to hear, despite no one else being around. 

 

_Ooh, who could've thought I'd get you, oh yeah, oh yeah, baby  
Ooh, who could've thought I'd get you_

 

"Yeah?" Liam prompts, "And how is that?"

 

Zayn smiles, "When you're all mine."

 

_Ooh, who could've thought I'd get you, oh yeah, oh yeah, baby  
Ooh, who would've thought I'd get you_

 

"Yeah?" Liam says, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Zayn's cheek. "Think I like that best, too."

 

 

 

 

{~}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to mark this as complete for now, as I am happy with how this ends, but do expect a fourth chapter sometime soon (an epilogue).


	4. You're All I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. Sorry for being a tease.

Liam's not entirely sure how he was expecting things to run their course after he and Zayn opened up about their feelings for one another, but he surely didn't expect them to walk in circles around one another.

It's like they were suddenly hesitant around one another, not entirely sure how to go about the new realm of their relationship. Liam wanted nothing more than to just hold Zayn in his arms, to let the world know that the omega was his, that the omega had chosen Liam, that the boy had the same feelings for him that he did.

But despite all of their emotions being out in the open after that post-rut conversation, he has no idea if he can. If Zayn is comfortable with them just jumping into things so suddenly. If it's something they have to run by one another first, if it's something they have to get approval for by their management before doing anything out in the public eye.

But he doesn't know how to bring the words up, doesn't know how to be open and honest with Zayn, like it was so easy for the omega to do with him.

He remembers holding Zayn against him that night for hours, after he had asked the hotel staff for a change of sheets and dressed into some proper clothes. They had stayed that way without a care in the world, none of their bandmates interrupting for once after getting a strict talking to from Niall.

He remembers the way Zayn's soft hair smelled like tobacco and citrus, mixing beautifully with the strong wafts of honey and vanilla still in the air. He remembers the way their legs had tangled in the bed sheets, the way the boy's soft bare skin brushed against his own. He remembers the way the boy played with Liam's hands and fingers while he situated himself in Liam's lap, tongue pressing against his teeth while Liam just stared up at him fondly. Remembers the pride that ran through his veins at seeing the omega so comfortable with him again, a small smile playing at plump red lips while he slept in Liam's arms all night long.

He especially remembers the way Zayn didn't leave when he woke up before Liam, just stayed warm and pliant in the alpha's arms until they were ready to start their long day of interviews and performances.

And he also remembers that very same day, the way Paul kept a warning hand on Liam's back as they walked from the hotel room to the car that would take them to their destination for their first interview of the day.

"You still smell like your rut," the beta had said, and Liam would've brushed it off with some excuse about the scent having lingered around his hotel room or on his clothes if it weren't for the way he felt. Louis and Harry's reactions to Liam's strong scent didn't help, either.

They turned around to look at him at the same time, Harry's face twitching as Louis' back straightened out. Paul stood his ground firmly between the three alphas, motioning for another guard to step in as well.

"We don't have time for this boys," one of the other guards shouts, reminding them of their predicament. The boys and their security are being swarmed by fans outside their hotel, having found out their location. There are phones being shoved pointedly in their faces as the heightened screams of their fans remind them of the urgency of getting to the car safely.

Liam steps back from Louis and Harry, hoping his eyes convey the message that he's no threat as he lets Paul's hand drop from the grip on his shoulder. The two alphas snap out of their trance almost immediately, practically rushing to catch up with Niall and Zayn to the car.

Liam follows behind at a safe distance, Paul still by his side. The thrumming in his veins making him anxious for the car ride as he tucks himself in between Niall and the door of the car, hearing the click of the lock after it closes behind him.

He relaxes slightly at the cool press of the beta's skin against his own heated flesh, feels the other boy rustle slightly from next to him before he's wrinkling his nose.

"Can you blast the AC?" Niall asks the driver, hoping to get some form of ventilation in the car. Liam's scent is building up quickly in the small space of the car and doesn't pair well with the hot summer air.

"Couldn't wash your clothes after ya' rut, huh?" the boy asks Liam. The words are teasing but there's a hint of annoyance to his tone, like he knows the heavy scent is likely to cause a riff between the boys during their busy day, especially while they're enclosed in the small space for the next twenty or so minutes.

"I didn't know," is all Liam says, choosing to ignore the other boys for the rest of the car ride. 

He knows Zayn is on Niall's other side, though he doesn't seem to be off put by Liam's scent. Louis and Harry are behind him, and he can sense them rustling in the backseat. When cool air starts pulsing in the air around them, diffusing the smell of pine and ginger, they relax slightly, and Liam is grateful that they're able to fight their alpha instincts of fighting any threats. Despite them being so close, it still becomes something dangerous for the three of them, creating an issue that even Niall struggles to bring them out of.

"D' ya know why it's so strong?" he hears the beta ask him quietly, and Liam's gaze shifts from watching the roads pass outside the window to his left to gaze at the blue eyes in question.

He shrugs quietly, glancing at Zayn sitting back in his seat on the other side of the blonde boy. His head is resting against the back of his seat, his nose tilted high in the air as if he's basking in the scents of the car, remaining completely oblivious to the other boys in the car. A sense of fondness runs through Liam at the sight before he's turning back to his window, gazing out at the sights before him.

What he doesn't mention to Niall is the way he still feels the familiar rush through his veins, the way he does every three months when he's in rut. Doesn't mention the way his cock his still aching beneath his loose jeans, the way he's been this way since that morning.

It's unusual, is what it is, for him to be in rut again so soon. He was fine for a good 24 hours, hadn't felt the familiar urge to fuck anything he can get his hands on. Even now, he doesn't feel the pulse in his vessels as strongly as he's used to, but the beginning stages of his rut is the closest thing he can compare it to. He really doesn't know what's wrong with him, and he doesn't want to bring it up to anyone and concern them, though he's sure they've all caught on.

"Do you think maybe you're still in rut?" Niall asks him, as if he's having the same thoughts as Liam, and Liam shrugs. He really doesn't know what's wrong, and he tells Niall as much, who just drops it, albeit reluctantly.

When they get to the place for their event, Louis and Harry jump out of the car almost immediately. Niall and Zayn follow behind slowly, and Liam leaves the car a little more hesitantly, wanting to wait for their security escorts in case any stray fans are waiting around outside and may be more affected by his scent.

He follows them into the room where their team is already waiting for them. Lou takes one whiff of the air when he walks in and immediately douses him in a scent neutralizer spray. It doesn't entirely mask his scent, but it helps the few other alphas in the room visibly relax.

Less conscious of his scent now that it's starting to fade from the spray, Liam is able to focus more on the thrumming in his veins, can feel his senses heightened like right before he goes into a rut. 

He panics slightly at the realization that he is about to be hit with another wave of his rut. He reaches his arm out to grab Niall's as the blonde moves to walk past him, brown eyes wide in fear as he seeks out comforting blue ones.

Startled, Niall asks, "Li? You alright?"

His gaze breaks away from Niall's concerned one to search out the amber eyes watching him from the far wall in the corner. He's out of his seat in Lou's chair within a second, but his feet remain glued to the floor and his arm wraps tighter around Niall's pale one.

"Get him out of here." He says the words to Niall, but he doesn't tear his gaze away from the omega across the room.

"Liam?" Niall tries again, his arm unconsciously tensing in Liam's grip.

He realizes his mistake when the alpha's fingertips dig even harder into the flesh, and his eyes flash an icy blue but Liam isn't paying attention, his gaze still focused on the boy across the room.

His mind screams at him to let go of the arm, to bounce across the room and hold his omega in his arms instead, but his alpha is speaking even stronger, telling him there's too many threats in the room. Too many alphas and betas who would get in the way of him and his omega. Too many people he needs to get out of his way.

The growl leaves him before he's even aware of it, making everyone in the room suddenly aware of the commotion.

"Liam?" Niall tries again, a slight whimper leaving his chapped lips as he tries to relax the arm in Liam's grip. He knows fighting back against the alpha would be no use, not with Liam's current disheveled state. Their security are watching on high alert, too hesitant to get involved without being prompted. They all recognize the situation at hand. Liam is in rut, and if any of them act he may perceive them as a threat. If any of them try and get Zayn out of the room, they'd be setting themselves up as targets, and all chaos will break through. If Louis or Harry try and step in, it'd be even worse. Niall is the only one who can snap Liam out of his current mindset.

"Niall, we've still got a car up front," Paul calls cautiously, his voice barely breaking through to Liam, but Niall manages to hear the other beta's words despite his current fear, "If you can convince him to leave or get him unconscious we can haul him out and take him back to his hotel."

Niall nods along to Paul's words to show he's listening, but pauses when he hears the last half of the sentence and shakes his head, his blue eyes never leaving Liam's face as he says, "It's too dangerous, he's still in his rut. If I do it now there's no telling when his rut will be over or how bad it'll be."

Before any of them can move, there's some movement out of the corner of his eye, and Niall tenses immediately.

"Zayn, no," Harry calls to the omega, trying to step in between the omega and Liam. 

A deep growl resonates throughout the room, even louder than the previous one, and Liam's fingers tighten further around Niall's arm, clearly not happy at another alpha being so close to his omega. 

Niall glares at Harry for provoking the response, and Harry takes a slow step backwards, arms high in the air to show he's not a threat.

Zayn, however, keeps walking towards the alpha, the entire room tense as they watch on.

"Zayn," Niall warns, though it's half-arsed as he's too focused on the shooting pain at the alpha's grip around his arm.

Liam blinks and there's suddenly a pair of warm brown eyes across from him, staring sweetly into his own. They flash a light orange suddenly, and Liam feels the blood in his veins warm at the sight, before they're returning to the familiar brown he's grown to love.

"Liam?" the boy calls, his voice dripping with honey as he lays a cool hand against the arm around Niall's. Liam feels helpless as the small hand unwraps the now slackened grip the alpha had around the beta's arm, the fingers of said hand intertwining with his instead.

He doesn't think anything of it, just pulls the warm body across from him into his chest, inhaling the sweet scent that radiates from the omega. He feels the omega purr against his chest, fingers tightening around his own, and his alpha calms at the satisfied omega in his arms.

"Safe," he mutters into soft black hair, the strands tickling against his chin as he tries to breathe in the familiar notes of vanilla, but being met with a sweeter version of pine and ginger that he's used to seeing linger on his own skin. He growls at the thought of his own scent intertwining so beautifully with the omega's, his chest rumbling in satisfaction.

The omega in his arms shudders, and he looks down just enough to see brown eyes peeking up at him in the small space between them, "Always safe with you, Li."

The words overwhelm him, his mind struggling to focus on anything but his alpha's needs as he tries to focus on decoding their meaning. When they finally register, he wraps his arms tighter around the frame pressed against him, his nose falling into the crook between Zayn's neck and shoulder. The scent is stronger there, and he places a soft kiss to the tanned skin there, feeling the omega shudder in his arms.

Niall scurries backward immediately, seeking comfort from his other two bandmates as he rubs at the bruises forming on his arm.

"Safe," Liam whispers again, a sense of finality to the words. Zayn pulls back slightly in his arms, his own limbs wrapping around Liam tightly and running comfortingly down his back.

"You have to go, Li," the boy says softly. Liam doesn't register the words, too enamored by the soft eyes focused entirely on him and leaving him even more overwhelmed than he felt before. "Need you to go, Li, do you understand me?" Zayn tries again, one hand coming up to rest against Liam's jaw, his eyes searching Liam's face for any recognition that the other boy can hear him.

When he doesn't get a response, he tries a different approach, "It's dangerous here, Li. Do you want me to be safe?"

"Safe," Liam replies immediately, his arms tightening around Zayn's frame immediately. Zayn smiles fondly, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, Li, it's not safe here. I need you to go to the hotel, okay? Need you to go with Paddy," Zayn says softly, nudging his head to the side in the direction of his appointed security guard. 

Zayn's lips look so soft when he talks, Liam thinks, his thumb reaching up to trace the boy's lower lip gently. Zayn whimpers quietly, leaning into the touch. His tongue comes out to trace his lower lip in habit, the tip of his tongue grazing the pad of Liam's thumb gently.

"Liam, please you need to go. It's not safe for me with you here, okay?" Zayn tries again, pressing a soft kiss to the thumb before leaning back to search Liam's face for any recognition. Liam nods hesitantly at the words, his gaze breaking away from Zayn's for a brief second to take in their surroundings.

Their team are looking at them with mixed expressions of fondness and fear. Their security look ready to step in at any moment, and the small smiles on Lou and Caroline's face do little to mask the fear in their eyes. Niall is huddled over by Harry and Louis, the three watching on nervously as Zayn tries to break through to him. A quick glance at the newly formed bruises on the beta's pale skin is enough to knock Liam out of his trance, a wave of guilt washing over him, and it takes every bit of willpower in his system to finally let go of the omega's frame, taking a step away from Zayn and towards his security.

"I need to go," he says urgently, glancing back at Zayn thankfully before he's being engulfed in his security team, the betas quick to pull him out of the room and towards the car parked outside the building. 

The car ride back feels even longer than the one there, and he rests his head against the car's window in search of some cool air. Paddy accompanies him in the car, the presence of the other beta doing little to calm the thrumming that's back in full force in his body.

When he's back to his hotel room, he's barely locked the door before he's got a hand shoved down his pants and wrapped around his cock, thinking of the way Zayn's warm body had pressed against his earlier, how the omega would have held onto him the same way if he had accompanied him back to his room, how he would have felt wrapped around Liam tightly.

He groans as he comes suddenly, slumping against the wall of his hotel room. He still feels restless, the curse of an alpha's stamina, and he plants himself face down onto the large bed in frustration.

His teeth clench around the pillow as he gets a second orgasm out of his system, wondering how it would feel to have a warm mouth wrapped around him instead of his own hand.

It's going to be another long couple days, he thinks.

 

 

 

{~}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had this kind of excitement to write in such a long time so I just had to add more to this verse! I meant for this to go up Thursday but it's going up today because I've been way too busy to come on and post it. Another update should hopefully be soon, and expect an update to ABE soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always always appreciated. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Titles are from the song Get You by Daniel Ceasar ft. Kali Uchis


End file.
